In a blow mold known from FIGS. 5 to 8 of DE 10 2007 022 638 A, the engaging element at the bottom mold is a ring collar continuous in the peripheral direction which projects outwards from the periphery of the bottom mold and, in the engaged position of the bottom mold and the closed position of the mold halves, positively engages with the counterengagement structure embodied as peripheral groove in both mold halves and locks the bottom mold with the mold halves. In the closed position, the mold halves are blocked, for example by locking means for mold half supports, so that the blow mold resists to high internal pressures of for example, often more than 40×105 Pa. The projection of the ring collar at the bottom mold causes the bottom mold, when the blow mold is open, to be dislocated transversely to the bottom mold axis twice, both in the linear movement from the removal position to the engaged position and vice versa, so that the bottom mold can be introduced into or pulled out of the stationary mold half. The motion drive for the bottom mold must perform complex movements which are disadvantageous in case of high numbers of cycles. Furthermore, the manufactured container, whose bottom is seated in the bottom mold, must be guided along in the transverse movement of the bottom mold. Both motion sequences also require that, before the bottom mold is moved to the removal position, the other mold half must at least partially be moved to the open position as a certain dependency between the removal of the container from the bottom mold and the opening angle or opening degree of the mold halves has to be taken into consideration for the control. Very quick and complex movements are performed which, since they are superimposed, must be controlled very precisely and require complex motion drives that need much installation space.
In a blow mold known from DE 10 2009 008 632 A, too, the bottom mold part cannot be retracted and rotated or rotated and pulled out any longer when the mold halves are nearly closed. Here, further transverse movements are rather required as there are no clearances for shifting bayonet elements.
Additional prior art can be found in: DE 603 08 207 T2 and US 2006/0078643 A.